vengeance
by phantomwind12
Summary: note:I do not own Final Fantasy, squarenix does and this is just a fanfic. Rage was just an ordinary kid, his father is an elite sergeant of guardian core and Rage looks up to him.What will become of this soon to be hero?.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know much about the war, but I know that are enemy is pulse.I live in cocoon and we have been at war with pulse for many years now, the reason be I have yet to find out name is Rage Lorest, a regular 13 year all started one day when psychom elites where sent to destroy my town in they had decided to at tack was beyond my resource of to the story, it all started on the first war ship.

The day was sunny and nice all around, sitting at home, sharpening swords, and enjoying the worst could a day like this get?, this would be a nice normal day where the legendary fire works festival would begin.I heard in the stories if you make a wish it would come true, my dad had always had faith in me one day, joining the guardian core and becoming the best there is upon the soldiers wouldn't have looekd so bright thought, I was good at making weapons and stuff but when it came to using it I was as clumsy as can be.I had terrible stance,horrible aim, and bad focus.I knew I shouldn't get my hopes high but I could still dad walked into the living room, he had long black hair, red eyes, and that cocky smile he always had that told me not to give up."hey Rage, hows the weapon making going?".I laughed a little"it's going great pops"I had replied and he made a crooked laugh"don't call me pops, it makes me feel old"he said and ruffled my black hair.I looked up at the ceiling"hey dad, do you think you can take a day off work to come with me to the legendary fire works show today?" he looekd down at a piece of paper that had his shifts on it and it turned out he had patrol duty at 7pm today which is and hour before the show starts'sorry kiddo, but i gotta take patrol today, are trackers indicated a pulse fleet is planning an ambush on are military base soon".I looked down"well ok, I guess you're job is for the sake of Cocoon.I wish I knew how to use weapons so one day I could join guardian core."

I had remembered the first day my dd tried to train me to use a sword, it was a total disaster when my sword got flung into my neighbors power panel.I had chuckled remembering how much yelled at us, man was he angry about dad once again ruffled my hair and nudged me playfully"say kiddo, once my patrol is over wanna take a tour of guardian cores hide out?."my eyes widened and I smiled"really?, alright!"I jumped up excitedly and he laughed"with a little training one day you could join, I know you have the greatest amount of strength within you, you just need to find it".I nodded and stood up"well, i'm gonna go to Yuki's house for the afternoon, catch you later dad"I said and took my helmet and hover board from the next to the door and ran out.I hopped on my board and instantly I was flying through the air leaving red streams of energy behind the 's house wasn't to far and I was very close to it now.I reached his house and landed on the porch of his semi-huge had came out on his board making me fall back and he laughed at me'come on rage, you gotta be prepared for when things like that happen."Yuki had short choppy purple hair, along with vermilion purple eyes, and a confident look on his face as usual."you nearly gave me a heart attack!"I scolded at him and he sat down on his board"well sorry man, but you would have to admit I have a point".I shrugged"whatever, you coming to the legendary fireworks show tonight?", "I never missed one"he said with a cocky smirk and zoomed straight past me on his board"race you to the markets" he said and kept on zooming.I laughed'you're on!"I said and zoomed after him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: bonds to the future

I quickly got to an acceleration and passed him easily and did a 360 degree wave turn with it"Keep up! "I mocked and he shot after gave a cocky smile"actually, you should keep up".I blinked"what are you talking about?, i'm ah..." he had shot past me with blinding speed before I could finish"you gotta learn the high acceleration trick still"he said and gave me what looked like a solute then he shot away from me past my field of vision.I shrugged, Yuki had always been the best on a hover board so I couldn't match that if I wanted to.I finally caught up after a minute and he was already at the markets was all types of things to buy around including baby chocobo.I heard that they get big as they age, but they didn't really catch my attention."you lose"he mocked me with a laugh.I sighed'but you're grand father is the inventor of the hover board, and you're dad taught you everything you knew and he it really a fair match there?". Yuki shook his head no"nope, you didn't even have a chance".I gave off a shrug and dropped my arms'so, do you wanna buy anything?".Yuki looked around"maybe we can buy a gun blade?, doesn't you're dad use one of those?" I nodded my head yes"yeah, but I am no good with heavy weapons like that, let alone all weapons".Yuki groaned"aw, doesn't you're dad teach you how to use it though?", "yeah, but I purely just fail at using weapons".Yuki looked around again, like he was examining the area.

"oh look at those" Yuki pointed to the two necklaces at the shop on the right on the 3rd of them was a silver necklace with a red pendant shaped like a morning stars sphere top, and the other one was a purple one was a silver necklace with a purple cone like pendant, it was detailed almost like a tornado."whoa, those are cool"I said and we both started to walk over to them"that purple one looks sweet".I looked at Yuki and he looked back at me"wanna buy them?, we can split the cost 50-50". Yuki smiled"deal".I picked up the red one and he picked up the purple one which gleamed in the white light that eliminated the store"we would like to by these"I said to the store clerk and he looked at us"sure, it's 2000 gil" I blinked thinking about how much I had saved up, I rarely bought anything so I had quite a bit"how much do you have?" Yuki asked me and i blinked"I think about 10,000 gil from 3 years worth of saving." Yuki dropped his jaw"wow that's a lot, I only have 1250 're dad must give you a big allowance"I nodded my head yes"we'll take em"I said and got out 1000 gil and Yuki got out the other half and sat them on the clerk's counter"ok, there you'res" We nodded and walked out of the store."we got a good deal"I said to Yuki and he nodded in agreement"yeah, we did" he said and quickly put his necklace on.I tried mien on, and surprisingly it felt accustom already"these are so cool"i noted again and held the spiked red pendant in my hand."hey Yuki, we should get legendary fire works show starts in half an hours" Yuki nodded and hopped on his hover board"lets go".

he jetted into the air and I jumped on my board and the sky seemed clear everything seemed to become darker by the second, it was as if the sun was now being blocked off from cocoon.I looked up and saw a giant ...ship?, this wasn't was dark fog being shot from the ship and smaller ships started to deploy and circle the hole area.I saw one hover in front of Yuki's board and he looked clueless as i did when I tried to use weapons.I saw a man in a full armor suit that was operating the smaller ship hovering in front of us, it was a psychom soldier!."Yuki, look out!"I said and immedietly the soldier clicked the trigger to the turret that was installed on the side of the ship. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:what they didn't know

Yuki's eyes widened as the rapid gun fire was heard but he acted quick and twisted out of the way on his board"rage!, lets go!"he called and I nodded.I didn't need to become an unnecessary pile of burnt flesh, so I zoomed after Yuki but the ship wasn't far kept shooting at us but some how we where managing to dodge the pilot of the small ship looked stress and sent a heat seeking missile at us."damn it!"I yelled"Yuki, we need a plan!"I called out to looekd at me'I already got one, just follow me!"he called out to me and zoomed straight forward.I did my best to keep up with him but I couldn't match Yuki's and I had been hanging by a thread on getting hit by the missile but at the last moment Yuki switched direction, zooming towards the ship.I looked at Yuki, wide eyed"are you mad!" Yuki made a cocky smirk from what I saw and at the last moment,before impact, he made a hard right turn and the missile hit the a huge hole in the engine and it dropped from the sky, crashing into one of the central train station building."nope, just clever" Yuki said then started laughing.I blinked, we needed to get to shelter or something"lets go find my dad"I said with a worried tone which made him look frantic"he should be on the patrol line of sector 112" I said and Yuki nodded a bit confused"just follow me" I commanded to him and zoomed off towards sector 112.

I didn't know what to do in situations like this without my father so I needed him the was trained to know what to do, and that was one advantage I had when I was with him I am as week as can be"Alright, we are almost there"I said to Yuki after about 5 minutes of flying.I pointed towards the barracks of Sector 112, Yuki looked amazed by it's size"whoa, this place is huge"he said in amazement.I nodded"there my dad!"I said seeing him in his elite uniform which was a pair of black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt, his rank was shown on his shoulder guard which was 3 arrows pointing down that glowed also had a blue shoulder cape showing his previous rank.  
"dad!"I yelled to him and he looekd up"what the heck are you going here rage!" he said in a disappointed tone as we started to come close to the walls but then there was a ship ascending towards us."Rage!. Yuki!, look out!"there was some sort of energy wires or something that where shot out at us which entangled us and started to pull us towards the ship"dad help!"I called out to raised his hand and then cut it down with his sword"shoot at the energy wires!"he called and then his troops open fired upon the bullets did nothing but bounce off, and then a hatch opened on the ship which we the started getting pulled was at this point panicking and trying to pull the energy wires away from seemed hopeless now and are luck was very father kept ordering ships to ascend but they weren't quick enough to get to us in hatch closed when me and Yuki got pulled into it, and we where then dropped into a circle of psychom soldiers."me and Yuki groaned and tried to stand but then a gun was put up to are heads"so these are the two that idiot Raze was blabbering about" one of them said."yeah, Rage Lorest and Yuki vaxnire" the psychom soldiers picked us up"now, be good kids and you won't be filled with bullets" they threatened.I grunted and they made us follow them, what choice did we have?, follow them or get are brains blown out.

What got me thinking is that raze guy they mentioned, how did he know me and Yuki?, and what did he need with us?".After about 10 minutes of walking we reached a prison with a man that had brown hair, yellow eyes, and pale white was sort of skinny but he looekd creepy with the wild look in his eyes"rage and Yuki, it's them!" he started saying to himself"the ones from the vision!, the chosen guardians!"he looked like he was resisting anesthesia."uh, who are you" I blurted out and he turned to me"I am Raze, I see fate itself within the darkest depths of my mind, you and Yuki are the light of hope that has tooken over the next events of this even i can't see but you two will decide what I can't see".I blinked, this guy was crazy with a capital growled"what do you mean you can see fate, we can carve are own paths!" Raze simply laughed at him"Yuki, the head strong cocky one of the see, you greatest flaw is the fear of..." he was cut off by one of the psychom soldiers punching him"shut up already!, just tell us what we need these two for!" one of them said with smiled with a bit of blood trickling from his mouth"of course, you need them to defeat the east guardian core troops" he then pointed to me" his father is the general elite of the army and if you bargain them for them to surrender, he would gladly surrender and thats when you strike" he said with a wicked laugh at the guy was sick and twisted, he was helping them for reasons we don't know yet.I growled angrily"you guys would need to kill me before I become bait!, my death is not worth cocoon falling!" After that I heard a grunt of anger from a psychom Soldier and he slammed his gun on the side of my head, knocking me out, the other one knocked Yuki out as well."get them to the prison cell." he said and 2 of the soldiers picked us up and dragged us from that cell.

2 hours later we woke up chained to the ground with heavy chains that where bolted tightly to the ground."ow, my head" I slowly layed my head up and rubbed my head"Yuki?, you there?". I looked around and then spotted him in the cell across from my cell, but he was unconscious."Yuki!, wake up!" I shouted and he woke up rubbing his head"where are we?" he asked groggily. "we are being held captive by pulse psychom are we gonna do?" I asked a bit shrugged"i'm clueless, I don't think there is anything we can do." he said in a sad tone"we can only sit and wait for something to happen now" I sighed and saw psychom soldier and a psychom huntress walking are way."Alright squirts time to go" the psychom soldiers got out their keys and was about to unlock the cells but then the huntress quickly took them out with a chop to the back of their necks and they fell huntress took the keys and unlocked the doors"two idiots didn't even see it coming" she said and took her helmet off revealing she had golden blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"who are you?" Yuki asked with amazement and stood Woman looked at him and smiled"my name is Kendra , Kendra Marie.I will be the girl rescuing you two today"why us though?" I asked with concern, don't get me wrong, I was grateful but there are a lot of us in here.'because, you're dad and my dad are associates, and I won't let cocoon fall for you two children" she said in a perky/ stern tone.I stood up'can you unlock these chains now?"I asked and she laughed a bit embarrassed"yeah, sorry" she said and unlocked both of the chains and the ring was released from my ankle.I ran out of the cell and stood next to the girl, Yuki did the same"so, what do we do now?" she shrugged"just keep up with me, don't fall behind!."she said and started running down the hall way.I looked at Yuki and gave him a look saying 'should we go?'.he nodded his head yes and ran after her, I guess my only option was to follow so I ran after them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the strength within

Yuki and I followed Kendra down the hall way, two of the guard where walking from the right hallway an Kendra quick dashed at one at jabbed him in the throat, then she turned to the other one and round house kicked him in the helmet, which broke through the glass of it and he stumbled over in pain and then he was put out of his misery with a chop to the neck."wow, where did you learn to fight like that?" Yuki asked amazed with his mouth gawked picked up the guards two guns"my father is an elite guardian core member, do the math".She tossed me and Yuki the guns"here, use the to defend your'e selves." she commanded and signaled us to follow her again.I wasn't any good with regular weapons but I never tried guns nether.I started Running after Kendra and then we came to a wall of soldiers"it's the prisoners!" they said and aimed their guns at us.I charged past Kendra and started shooting them rapidly.I was doing surprisingly well, I took out the right side of them and Yuki got the left opened fire on us and I ducked out of the way of the bullet as Kendra easily dodged past them and advanced, she was pretty fast for her size and she took guards out jumped and swatted one for the soldiers to the ground with a hard kick then she turned into a chop on the other guards neck.i shot the other 5 soldiers with ease on the ground and she took the last one out with a hard punch to the , that looked like it hurt, damn she was was just as amazed as me of her fighting skills, even against multiple opponents head on.

Kendra stood up"well, come on guys"she said and started running through the central section of the ship again, most of the psychom soldiers where attacking cocoon about now, I hoped my dad was ok.I saw a few ships and my mood brightened up"there's a ship!, we can escape!" I said nodded her head no"no, not yet, I still have a friend to save".Yuki groaned"I want to get home already, my father must be worried about me". Yuki said and slung the gun over his shoulder, "ok, where to?" I asked Kendra walking over to looked forwards"just follow me" she said and started running towards the cock pit.I started to grow tired of being on this ship, and I have only been here for a few hours."so, who are you looking for?" Yuki asked her, she didn't look at him but spoke"my little sister, Casandra".She said plainly but in a shaky tone"raze told me I would only find her if I saved you two, she was capture by psychom a week ago and I have been looking for her ever since"."wait a minute, you know Raze?"I asked raising an eyebrow, she looked to me"yeah, you met him?" Yuki growled"that guy disgusts me, he is a psycho!" he said shrugged"no matter how crazy he seems, its because pulse broke him,He use to be normal but then they started doing research tests on see, he as psychic abilities and they find great use to that." I grunted"those damn pulse soldiers, they are terrible"I spat out. Kendra stopped running"we are at the cock pit, you ready?" she said putting her hand on the door me and Yuki nodded and she took a deep breathe and opened the door.

She rushed in to see the psychom pilot and 2 others at his quickly took the left one out with a kick but the right guard knocked her down with a swipe with his pointed it at her ready to shoot but I came up from behind and slammed my gun into his helmet and it knocked him out.I then pointed my gun down at the soldier an shoot him pilot turned and saw us and was about to press the alarm button until Yuki stopped him and put his gun up the the pilot's head'don't move" he threatened the pilot. Kendra quickly stood"where are you holing my little sister!, Casandra Marie!"she said and grabbed him by the pilot swallowed"I can't tell you that, it's classified" Kendra growled"tell me now or i will break your damn neck faster then you can even take a breathe!"she said and took his helmet off and smashed it in her stared wide eyed and stuttered "she was tooken to the pulse Fal'cie research center!".The pilot was really fear struck'remind me to never get her angry" Yuki whispered to me, I nodded"now what Kendra?" I asked."what do you mean now what?, we go to the Fal'cie research center!"she said and set the ship to self destruct. "now, lets get the hell out of here!"she said and ran out of the cock and Yuki ran after her"are you crazy, how are we going to get there!" I shouted at her"I will fly us there, anything to save my sister!".I shrugged as we approached the ship"so, do you know how to fly this thing?" I asked nodded her head no'but what choice do we have now?" she said and boarded the me and Yuki shrugged and boarded the ship as activated the ship with the id car she swapped from one of the psychom soldiers"hang on tight!"she said and started the ship and it started to the background you could here the 10 second count down"10, 9 ,8 ,7 ,6" was heard as we departed from the ship"lets get a move on! "Yuki shouted to drove as fast as she could away from the ship and then it exploded.

If we where a second late we would have been blown to smithereens, I sighed in relief"wow that was close"I said and wiped my growled in anger"Kendra, why do we have to go with you!" he said the sound of it I guessed he was deciding of the 10 places he would rather be at then with Kendra. Kendra grunted"I told you earlier didn't I?, I can only save my sister if you two come with me" she said with a smirk."listen, I'm mapping routes to the Fal'cie research center so just hold on ".I sighed and stood up'can we at least find a place to rest tonight?, me and Yuki are exhausted" I said in also agreed with me'we don't have amazing stamina like you" Yuki said remembering her incredible combat shrugged"fine, we still stop to rest for the said and started putting in coordination"ok, where do you live?" she asked me"I live in the house 2598 in sector a-2." I told her and she put in the coordination"got it" she said and drove us towards my would probably only take 3 minutes at most do to the ships speed."so, does my father know you?" I asked nodded"once, I think he is jealous of my father for how well he trained me, and compared to how he trained you, well..."."I get it I get it"I stopped her, I was horrible at landed me down at my house"well, let go in now"she said and released her seat belt.I started to wonder if my dad was home now, or maybe he was still out fighting.I got up the same time as Yuki, and I exited the ship. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:For one who has lost all

Once I and Yuki exited the ship walked to the front door of my house"hold on guys"I said and held my hand out to the data panel on the door scanned my hand and the door opened"my dad likes to be secure "I stated according to the current walked in smiling"nice place, pip squeeke" She said with a confident look and sat down on the couch"i'm not that small for my age, i'm 5'9 at the age of 's pretty above average if you ask me" She laughed "kids..." she said under her breathe but I and Yuki heard."so, tell did psychom kidnap you're sister?" I asked looked to me"Raze, They made raze tell use to be so Kind until all those Experiments they did on him".Yuki shrugged "there is nothing we can do for that weirdo now" When Yuki said weirdo Kendra stood up"he is not a Weirdo!, deep down inside of him..." she clenched her chest tightly"I know he is still there, I can feel it!" she said as a tear streamed down her that moment when I saw the tear I understood it, Raze wasn't just a guy she knew, but one she cared deeply for."Yuki, just shut up.I think we should give Kendra some time alone".Yuki nodded his head and stood up"listen, we will give you some time alone, ok?" Yuki said looking to shook her head yes and layed her hands on her and I left the room and went outside to the balcony.

Kendra's POV _

I had so much to think about lately, how I would save Casandra, and how to snap Raze out of his crazy state.I started to remember the simple days when everything was as perfect as can be.

I was laying on the grass next to Raze, wrapped in his arms"hey Raze, I have a question for you" I said with a looked at me with his endless yellow eyes staring into my soul"what is it Kendra?" I put my finger on my lip"why haven't you asked me on a date yet?" I said with a confident looked surprised by the question" you want to go on a date with me?" he asked in a shocked tone.I nodded my head yes"why not?, you are kind, sweet, and you never let me down" I said and gave him a peck on the still looked shock but made a nervous smile"ok then, would you like to go on a date?" he said in a semi confident tone.I giggled "nah" he shrugged grumbling "I'm just kidding!, of course!" I said and hugged stared but then decided to hug me back"so, where do you want to go?" I asked tapped his chin, thinking"how about a romantic dinner at the legendary fire works show tomorrow?".my mood brightened even more"really?, ok!" I said and stood up"I guess I will see you later!"I then ran off with a wave, saying good bye.

After 10 minutes of running I made it back home, where my sister was waiting for me on the porch."where have you been Kendra!" she said standing up, she had long blonde hair, green eyes, and wore white long sleeved shirt that had a split on the front side of the sleeves so it hung down her arm, and brown khaki shorts."sorry, I was with raze" I said scratching my head squinted her eyes at me" oh, I understand "she gave me a devious .I looked even more nervous"don't get the wrong idea, it's not like that".She laughed"Kendra and Raze, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she mocked me"stop it Cassandra! "I said in laughed a bit more "fine" she giggled and walked into the house.I shrugged and looked up at the sky, thinking about how amazing tomorrow would be. 


End file.
